The One
by mcloots
Summary: Aaron is a teenager who has just discovered that he is a mutant. He joins the X-men, along with some friends. Now they must face danger together in order to survive. The story starts of just after Jean Grey got "killed" at the lake in Xmen 2.
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

Name: Aaron Baker

Power: telekinetic, telepathic, {flight, super strength/durability, super speed, creates force fields

and energy blasts (ki blast), }=db z powers

Info: black hair and blue eyes; 1.83m 75kg. 18 years old

Name: Sam Loftin

Powers: controls water in any form (ice, water & ice)

Info: blond hair and blue eyes; 1.8m, 70kg. 18 years old

Name: John Loftin

Powers: controls earth (plants, ground/rock and metal),strength

Info: brown hair and eyes; 2m, 100kg. 17 years old

Name: Jake Loftin

Powers: controls fire and wind.

Info: titan hair and green eyes; 1.85m 68kg. 17 years old

*jake and john are twins but not identical.

Chapter1

It was a sunny day without a single cloud in the sky. Such a perfect day, but for Aaron it's an extra perfect day.

You see he just received a letter from the university that he has been accepted into the course that he had applied for. It wouldn't be long until he graduated, with honors that is, and would no longer be a "school boy".

It all happened as he was walking home (he didn't live that far from home). As he was walking, he kept thinking that he heard people talking with him. However, they were not. At least not physically, they were not. It did not take him long to find out that what he was hearing was their thoughts. Now he was getting just a little freaked out. This was not something that happened to normal people. Then it struck him. Was he a mutant? But, he couldn't be. There was no way that he was a…a...a mutant. What would people think of him? He would never be allowed to study at the university. What was he going to do? Moreover, what would his parents say. They would personally throw him out of the house, disown him and make as if he did not exist. He always heard how his father talked about mutants.

So deep in thought and not looking where he was walking, Aaron bumped into another person. And hard. The other person fell over; dropping the books, he was carrying. Realizing what had happened, Aaron bent forward to offer the other person a hand. The person accepted and was soon standing next to Aaron, dusting himself off.

"I'm so, so sorry." Aaron stammered.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." The other person replied.

Sticking out his hand, other person introduced himself, "I'm Sam Loftin."

Shaking his hand, Aaron replied, "I'm Aaron. Aaron Baker. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too. So what was so distracting enough to take all your concentration on where you were walking?" Sam asked.

"I was on my way home when something weird happened. It's something I'd rather not talk about." He replied.

"Is it that bad? It is okay if you are not comfortable talking about it. I understand. We all have our secrets we have to keep 'hidden', don't we? Even if it is not something we should keep hidden, because a person shouldn't hide who they really are." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked confused.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this. I know that most people do not like people like me. Yet I feel as if I can tell you a 'secret' of mine. You see I'm a mutant." Sam said with a worried look on his face.

"You're a mutant? Unbelievable." Aaron replied with a funny look on his face.

"You not going to tell others, are you? I can understand that I may freak you out, but please don't tell other people." Sam begged Aaron.

"Tell others? Are you kidding? The same weird thing happened to me as well. I think I may be a mutant as well. You see, as I was walking home, I kept hearing other people's thoughts. I thought they were speaking to me, but they were not. Many were walking alone and weren't even looking at me." Aaron replied, almost going red in the face trying to say it all at once.

"Really? Reading other people's minds may mean that you are a telepathic. Do you think you have any other powers?" Sam said looking surprised.

"Not that I may know of. I am not sure if the following counts but I have increased in strength and speed lately. Not drastically but I feel…different. What powers do you have?" he replied.

"I think that you may be some sort of a psychic, and to boot it all you seem to be developing super strength and speed. You will just have to wait and see how fast and strong you can become. I on the other hand, am able to control water in any form, from water vapour to water to ice. I have two brothers who are mutants as well." Sam said.

"No way! What are their powers?" Aaron asked. "Who would have thought I'd get to hear of three other mutants, and on the day I find out about my own powers."

"Their names are John and Jake. John is able to manipulate earth, which includes metal as well as plants. He is also a lot stronger than your average person. Jake is able to manipulate the wind and create and control fire." Sam said.

"This is way cool, man. But listen hey, I got to run now. Can I get your digits? Then we can stay in contact?" Aaron asked.

After getting Sam's number, they parted ways. Suddenly not everything seemed so bad. He figured that if he played his cards right and managed to conceal his mutation, then nobody else had to know about it. In addition to having friends who were also mutants, he would not have to feel all alone.

As he neared his home, he saw a vehicle parked outside in the driveway. Knowing that his parents would not be home this early, he was curious to know who it could be.

Entering the yard, he saw three people standing by the front door. The one person was wearing a helmet of some sort. The other was a woman and the last was a tall man. He was somewhat hairy and built like a fighter.

They turned to look at him as he neared them.

"Uhm, Hi. May I help you? If you are looking for my parents, they will not be home until late. They are both at work." Aaron said.

"No. No, we are not here to see your parents, Aaron. We are here to talk to you!" the man with the helmet replied.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Aaron asked, with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I am Magneto." Pointing to the woman and man, "This is Mystique and Sabertooth."

"What kind of names are those? Is this some kind of prank?" Aaron asked, this time with a tone of sceptism in his voice.

"Actually it is quite the contrary. We are mutants, Aaron. Just like you. Do not make as if you do not know what we are talking of. We have been watching you for quite a while now, and we have managed to come to a conclusion that you discovered your powers and are ready to become one of us." Magneto replied sternly.

"Become one of you? Like as join some kind of a group like a mutant book club?"

"Don't you mock us, **boy**!" Sabertooth hissed at Aaron.

"Now, now Sabertooth. No need to get so angry." Magneto mused at Sabertooth's reaction towards Aaron. "What I meant by us, was you joining The Brotherhood. I formed a group of mutants a while ago in order to make our government, as well as yours and others around the world, know that we exist and are here to stay. They want to exterminate us, Aaron. They say we are defects of nature. I say we are the future. Now are you going to join us, or be against us?" Magneto asked. "And by against I mean not in our team."

"Where _are_ you guys from? How did you find out about me and that I lived in South Africa?" Aaron wanted to know.

"We are from New York, America. How we found of you is of no concern right now. What I want to know is 'Are you with us or against us.' You won't like the latter." Magneto said.

"I don't know. You people do not sound like the good guys. I don't think I want to be associated with you or your gang." Aaron said.

"You are making a huge mistake, you know." Mystique said. "When Magneto asks you something, you simply CAN'T refuse. This is a onetime offer. We won't ask you again."

"I think you should leave, before I call the police." Aaron warned them, backing away.

""Now, you wouldn't want to be doing that, would you?" Magneto mused.

Sensing where this conversation was heading, Aaron tried to fun in to the house. Magneto, seeing what Aaron wanted to do, used his powers to pick up a metal pipe. He sent it flying towards Aaron, and bent it like a loop around Aaron's legs, tripping him and preventing his escape.

"Nice try, kid. It truly is a pity that you do not want to join our cause, and one thing is for certain is that we cannot under any circumstances, allow anybody to interfere with our plans. Especially for a weakling like you, who is only a class 3 mutant." Magneto jeered.

Turning on to his back, Aaron looked at Magneto:"What is a class 3 mutant?"

"You are a class 1 mutant if you have Physical mutations, but no powers. Class 2 you may have a physical mutations as well as a power, but not a well developed power. Class 3 mutants have more control over their powers. From there onwards, the level of powers only gets stronger, up to class 5. Class 5 mutants are known as the Omega mutants." Magneto told him.

"But you only have telepathy from what we hear. Not much good of a power now is it? All you are able to do is read minds." Sabertooth mocked Aaron.

He grabbed Aaron by the throat and lifted him up into the air, slightly strangling him.

"We can't allow you to join anybody who opposes us, so we going to have to get rid of you for good. Good bye." Magneto informed him. He and Mystique turned to leave.

"Finish him off!" Magneto ordered Sabertooth.

Turning to face Aaron again with a evil smirk on his face, he answered: "With pleasure."

He punched Aaron in the stomache a few times before tossing him to one side. He picked up a pipe and started to beat Aaron on the back with it. He stepped aside to take a breather.

"You know, it really is really difficult work beating people up." Sabertooth said to Aaron.

Aaron tried to get up, still on his knees. He looked up to look at Sabertooth, and the last thing he saw was Sabertooth swinging the pipe in the direction of his head. He felt excruciating pain. Then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Health care unit, X-men Mansion._

"Are we too late?" Cyclops asked the professor.

"I hope not. He has really suffered a bad blow to his head. I am trying to make contact with him telepathically, but he does not seem to be 'there'. It's like his mind is gone." Professor Xavier explained.

"You mean he is in a coma? Do you think he will ever come out of it?" Cyclops asked again.

"When I picked up his signature in Cerebo, I managed to identify him as a telepathic. I think I should try access the astral plane and see if his consciousness is not trapped in there."

"I hope you're able to find him." Rogue said.

"I can't believe that the Brotherhood would do something like this. They must be getting desperate." Wolverine said.

"Quiet. I have found him in the astral plane. I need to concentrate in order to do this. I have to convince him that we mean him no harm. If I don't get him out he will be stuck there forever." Xavier warned them.

The rest of the team sat around waiting for news. The minutes seemed like hours. But eventually the professor came out with a tired look on his face. He smiled at them.

"I managed to find him and convince him that we are the good guys. And unlike the Brotherhood, have formed the x-men in order to teach mutants to gain better control of their powers and also that we provide shelter for mutants who have been abandoned by family and friends. I told him we would like it if he would attend the mutant academy, but should contact his family first to let them know." Xavier informed them, "But…"

"That's good to hear. But what is with the 'BUT'?" Storm asked.

"He wants to join the academy, but says that he knows of 3 other teen mutants. He is afraid the Brotherhood will try to influence them." Xavier said.

"Then we will have to go and convince them to join us, now won't we?" Rogue said smiling at the others.

When Aaron started to wake up, he felt this throbbing pain in his head. He opened his eyes and could not seem to remember how he got there. He remembered having this weird dream where this bald man in a wheel chair came to him. They were in some kind of place you could only imagine in your dreams. The man introduced himself as Charles Xavier. He said that he was a professor at a school just for mutants. They taught the young mutants how to control their powers and not to use it for any selfish needs. He also said that the mutants stayed at the mansion because most of them had been chased away by their parents. Aaron had been asked if he would like to join the academy, where he could stay and learn how to be himself and not have to hide who he really was. The idea sounded intriguing, but then he thought of Sam and his brothers. He mentioned it to Professor Xavier and told him about his dilemma. The professor then told Aaron that he could go back home and tell his parents of his choice, and then make a turn at Sam's home and try convincing them to join him at the academy. On this, they both agreed.

After remembering this, he managed to conclude that he was at the mansion in some kind of a medical bay. He got up, feeling a little dizzy. He then walked towards the door, which opened up by itself. As he was walking down the corridor, he came across an African-American woman who had snow-white hair.

"Hi, how are you feeling Aaron?" the woman asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. May I ask who you are?" he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I am Ororo, or better known as Storm. Let me take you on a tour of the mansion and introduce you to everybody." She said.

Walking down the corridor, they came to an elevator, which took them up to the ground floor. She took to the kitchen, living room, sleeping quarters and to the bathroom where the people could shower. Finally, she showed him where the learners were able to attend class. There were a few classrooms for learners of different ages. As they were returning to the main section of the mansion, they came across two guys arguing. The one had sunglasses on and the other looked a little like a biker. When the two guys saw Storm and Aaron approaching, they quieted down. They turned to look at them. The man with the glasses looked really angry at the other guy. He picked up his back pack, then turned and left through the front door.

"What was that all about, Wolverine?" Storm asked the biker man.

"Cyclops can't seem to understand that what happened to Jean was a tragedy. He blames himself for what happened to her."

"But it wasn't his fault. There wasn't a thing anyone of us could do. She sacrificed her own life in order to save ours." Storm said, with a look of pity on her face.

"Uhm, excuse me for being nosey, but who exactly is Jean? What happened to her?" Aaron asked, confused with what being discussed.

"Jean Grey was a mutant who was one of the X-men. A few weeks ago, when we were on a mission*, something went wrong and she sacrificed her life to save ours. You see, she was a psychic and had the ability to use telekinesis and telepathy. She lifted the plan which wouldn't start and held back the dams waters which would have otherwise destroyed us all. I managed to get the plan started but before we could save her, they water swept over her, and killed her." Storm explained.

"Cyclops was her boyfriend. He blames himself for not being able to save her. And now he has left the mansion. He seems obsessed that she is still alive though. He says he keeps hearing her call him in his dreams and thoughts." Wolverine told Aaron.

"That's a tragedy. Do you think he will come back?" Aaron asked.

"I hope so. We really need him just as much as what he needs us." Storm said.

"Anyways Aaron, how do you feel?" Wolverine asked him, as they continued their walk.

"Not that bad considering what Sabertooth did to me." Aaron said. "When can I go and ask my friends if they want to come here too?"

"Let's go ask the professor. He will be able to tell you." Storm said

As they neared the professor's office they heard him say they could enter.

"How does he do that? He told me I'm telepathical as well, but I can't seem to figure out how to read other peoples mind or talk telepathically to them." Aaron said.

They entered the office, and found the professor sitting in his wheel chair by the window.

"Good morning Aaron. You feel better I presume?" The professor asked.

"I feel great. I was just wondering how you managed to use your powers. I can't seem to get mine to work."

"Don't worry you will find out real soon when your classes begin. But first you should go back home and tell your parents that you are going to finish your schooling here and go on with your further studies. You should then find out whether your friend and his brothers want to join us here at the academy."

"Thank you a lot professor. But how will I get there?" Aaron enquired.

"Wolverine and Storm will go with you. You will go in our jet which will take you to South Africa. Now good luck and I hope you manage to get your friends to join. It is always great to get more students and friends."

Soon they were on their way. After a few hours of flying in the jet, they came to Aaron's home town in South Africa. They went to Aaron's house, but were met with a terrible surprise. His family house had been burnt down. He stepped out of the car, walking slowly to what remained of the house.

"What happened here? Who could have done this?" Aaron asked nobody in particular.

"Aaron is that you?" a voice behind them asked.

They turned around, and saw three guys standing there. Aaron recognized the one as Sam.

"Hey, Sam. What are you doing here? Do you know what happened to my home and family?" Aaron wanted to know.

"Aaron, I'm sorry to have to say this but your parents are dead. They were asleep when the house burnt down. The police are not sure what started it but they are sure it is arson."

Tears started to flood Aaron's eyes. Storm hugged him, holding him close to her. "It will be alright. We will find out who did this Aaron. Then we will bring them to justice."

"Who are you three?" Wolverine asked them.

"I'm Sam, this over here is John and that is one over there is Jake. We are friends of Aaron."

"Are they the ones you said are mutants as well?" Storm wanted to know.

The three guys looked at Storm with shock on their faces.

"He told people about us?" John asked Sam. He then turned towards Wolverine. "You won't capture us if that is what you're planning to do."

"What are you talking about? We are mutants too. Aaron wanted to tell his parents that he would be attending the academy, which is a school for the gifted. He also wanted to know if you and your brothers wanted to come to" Wolverine told them.

"I don't know if we should." John said.

"What else are we going to do?" Sam asked John. Turning towards Wolverine, "Our parents chased us away yesterday evening, saying that they don't want mutants in their home and that by staying we would just endanger their lives."

"They did what? What kind of a parent would do something like that? It's just not right." Storm asked, with a genuine look of shock and disgust on her face.

"I don't even know what my parents reactions would have been. I know they weren't exactly mutant-friendly." Aaron told her.

"So would you like to join us?" Wolverine offered the three young men a second time.

"That would be the kindest thing anybody has done for us." Jake said. "Thanks."

"What about our school work and university scholarships?" Sam asked.

"You will be able to finish your schooling at the academy. As for the university scholarships, the professor will pay for your studies. He comes from a very, very wealthy family. So he should be able to help you." Storm told them.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go home. To the mansion, that is." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_1 year later._

Aaron couldn't believe it was almost Christmas again. He and the three Loftin brothers had been living at the mansion for a full year. They had been taught to gain control of their powers. Jake was able to control fire and wind. He even developed a technique similar to Storms where he used the wind to make him fly. John increased in strength and defense. He was able to control the earth element better. The earth element consisted of being able to control metal, rock/ground and plants. Sam on the other hand could control water in any form. He was able to sense people through the water molecules in the air and in their bodies. He was able to "leave" his body while traveling around in the form of water molecules. He was able to do this because he perfected his power by being able to control water to its molecular form. He could even freeze water and create ice and snow. Aaron on the other hand was found to be more unique then anybody could imagine. He not only possessed psychic powers, but also increased in strength, durability and speed. He could create force fields, energy blasts (ki blasts). But one that took him by surprise was his ability to fly.

It all happened one day when he was on his way back home from class at the university, when he found himself ten feet in the air. When he realized this, he kind of started freaking out because he could not get down. Luckily for him there wasn't anybody nearby. After a while he managed to land on the ground. He saw that his ability to fly was a power associated with his Ki power. He had to emit ki energy from his body in order to take off and when he suppressed his ki, he was able to land. He couldn't wait to get back to the mansion so that he could show off his new power. Or better yet, he wouldn't say a thing to anybody. He would just wait for the next danger room exercise and use it somewhere there. That would be kind of fun.

Xxx

"Ok everybody, today I will divide you all into 2 teams. It will be team Alfa versus team Gamma." Wolverine told the group of young mutants. "Team Alfa will consist of Bobby Drake, Havok, Night crawler, Rogue and Colosses, while team Gamma will consist of Aaron, Sam, Jake , John and Kitty. Good luck to you all. Remember that the team whose members are all eliminated are the losers."

The danger room transformed into a scenery of a destroyed city far into a possible future where the sentinels have destroyed all of mankind and mutants alike. Team Alfa took off into the night, being given a 10 minute head start to get themselves orientated. After the time elapsed, the Gamma team went after them in persuit.

"All right guys, we need to be real careful." Aaron told them. " We are dealing with some really tough fighters here. Remember that although they are our friends outside the danger room, they are enemies inside. So don't fall for their tricks or what not."

"You bet Aaron. I am going to kick butt." Kitty exclaimed with some glee in her voice.

As they were walking, some distance out from each other as not to be sitting targets for the other team, the first assault began. It just happened to be Bobby, who was hiding behind a wall. He threw ice blasts at them, making them scatter away from each other. Jake saw this as his opportunity.

" Leave him to me. Fire beats ice anytime." Jake told the others.

"Wait…" Aaron tried to warn him, but before the warning reached Jakes ears, it was too late. Havok, who had been in the building opposite to Bobby and behind Jake , took aim and fired a massive blast right into Jakes back, rendering him unconscious.

"Jake!" John gasped out, slowly growing angry. "That wasn't fair to sneak up on him. It's called cheating!"

"Tsk, tsk, John. When will you ever learn. Fighting is never fair. It's survival of the fittest." Havok taunted him. "Take now for instance. You really should be focused on watching your own back."

And before John could digest what Havok had just said, he felt it suddenly going cold. Bobby had frozen his lower half of his body to the ground.

"Is this all you got?" John sneered at them.

"No." somebody said behind him, and when he turned to look, he was met by Colossus's fist hitting him full force in his face. He felt his head spinning. Normally he could handle a punch, but this was Colossus. As he tried to straighten his upper body, he felt Rogue's hands touch him.

"Good night, sweetie." She said to him, draining him of what energy he had left. "Two down, two to go."

Mean while Kitty was faced with a problem of her own. She had met up with Night crawler. No matter what she tried she just couldn't land a punch on him, because he kept on teleporting about. Every time he disappeared he would reappear and either punch or kick her. She was in desperate need of help. From behind them, Aaron came to her rescue.

"Hey Kurt, leave her alone. Let you and I sort this out. If you manage to beat me then your team wins. What do you say?"

"Sure. If you are ready to take such a gamble, then who am I to refuse."

He suddenly disappeared. But to Aaron who was able to move at super speed was able to turn around in time to block Kurt's kick. And before Kurt could disappear, Aaron grabbed him by the throat and punched him a solid 20 feet into a wall. From the way he was laying slumped over, Aaron could see that the master of escape wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Turning to Kitty, "Stay here, okay? I need you here to watch my back."

"Alright. Can do."

He then stepped away from her and walked into the opening. "You guys can step out from your hiding places. I can sense your energy levels. I know you are there." He said, seemingly to nobody in particular.

When nobody came out he grinned to himself. "Fine then. I guess I need to get rid of the cover then." He moved into a wide leg stance to brace himself. All of a sudden a strong wind was circulating him, and with one loud scream, he managed to blast the wind outwards, knocking any nearby buildings over. He then looked around to see the remaining members of team Alfa crawl out from the ruins.

"You really have improved, Aaron. I am surprised you are as strong as what you are. But let us see how you compare to Rogue and my strength." Colossus said to him.

"Sure. Let's get this party started." He replied, charging at Colossus. They started to grapple one another, trying to out power the other.

By now Sam appeared, but was stopped by Kitty.

"Let him handle this one, Sam. I think he has to prove something to himself and us. Don't know what, but I guess we will find out real soon." She told Sam.

The others were betting on who would win the fight with pure, brute strength.

"Give up now, Aaron. You know that you can't compete with my level of strength." Colossus warned Aaron.

"Ha ha." Aaron just laughed back at him.

"Grrrr. What do you find so funny?" Colossus wanted to know.

"I am laughing at the fact that you think I am even trying. Let's put this in clear terms. If this is all you have to offer, then you don't stand a chance against me. I have been training while you were going on dates with Kitty. The Danger room makes a good Gravity room as well. I have been training at 20 times the earth's gravity."

"WHAT!! 20 Times the earth's gravity? Ugh!! But that would mean you are at least three times my strength." Colossus said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Jip. Now I guess that the cat is out of the box, we can end this ."

And before Colossus knew what hit him, he was flying through the air, and landed about 50 feet from the others.

"No way. Nobody has ever man handled Colossus like that before." Bobby said astonished.

"Well, Aaron will soon learn from his mistakes," Rogue said. " because now it's my turn."

She flew up into the air. _He won't be able to get me while I am in the air_, she thought to herself.

But she couldn't have been more wrong than what she was now, because Aaron started to suddenly float up into the sky right in front of every body's eyes. He dashed at Rogue, knocking her out of the sky. And as she was laying sprawled out on the floor, Aaron started charging up an energy blast. Finally when it was charged up, he aimed it at Rogue and fired it straight at her. The blast was intense and left a crater behind. Suddenly the scenery disappeared, and everyone was back in the danger room.

"What was that, Aaron? You never mentioned you could fly as well." Wolverine demanded as he stormed into the room.

"I only found out today. It's cool, hey?" he replied.

"What can't you do?" Bobby wanted to know." You can Fly. You have enhanced strength, speed and durability. You're psychic and to top it off you can create energy blasts strong enough to create a crater."

"I don't know why I am able to do all these things. I just can." Aaron replied. "I just guess that there is a reason for everything. We will all find out one day."

"Well, I guess that will be all for today I guess. Let the others recuperate." Wolverine suggested, still amazed with Aaron. This was the first time he met ever met a mutant with so many different powers and be an expert in all of them. It seemed that Aaron just might be the most powerful being alive since Superman and Jean Grey aka The Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

14h30

Back at the Justice league space station all was quiet. They had just returned from a mission in Russia, and were all just relaxing. Suddenly Hawk girl came in with a terrified look on her face.

"Wake up you all. We seem to have a little problem. I saw something on the radar. So when I went to check it out properly, I saw that it was a HUGE fleet of warships heading towards earth. "

Everybody jumped up, being alerted to this news which they had just received.

"Do you know what directions they are coming from?" J'onn asked?

"It seems to be coming from Mars." Hawk girl replied.

"But how is that possible? We thought you said you were the last Martian alive." Batman asked J'onn.

"I am. So this can only mean one thing. You see it was the Appellaxians who were responsible for the destruction of the Martian race. We knew that they were winning, so in a final attempt to defeat them, we had to use one of our most dangerous weapons. It was a form of gas which literally froze the aliens so that they wouldn't be able to escape the planet and conquer other planets like earth. It didn't kill them, it just immobilized them. And now it seems that they have managed to escape."

"This can't be good guys. I mean a few villains is quite difficult enough to take on. Now it is a whole army of advanced aliens. I don't think we can do this alone. We going to have to make contact with all the different heroes and warn them of the impending danger." Wonder woman said.

"I agree. Even I don't think we can take them on alone. "Superman said.

"Who do we start with?" Flash asked?

"Well we could contact the X-men and other mutants, Spiderman, Iron man, the Hulk and so forth. We just are going to have to look. And fast too. How long do we have before they arrive?" Batman asked.

"I would have to say an hour at the maximum. They are practically at our doorstep." Hawk girl told him.

Xxxxxx

15h20

"Come Aaron. We are going to be late for class." Sam called to his friend.

"I am on my way. Just two more seconds." Aaron replied, quickly putting some gel in his hair and making himself a fauxhawk. He picked up his bag, slung it over his right shoulder, and went to meet Sam in the kitchen.

"Finally. Let's go before we get into trouble with the Professor."

As they stepped out of the mansion, they were met with a site which totally took their breaths away.

"What the…?" Sam managed to say.

In front of them was the largest spaceship that they had ever seen. Not that they had ever seen one. It covered the whole sky.

{Aaron are you there? I just received warning of an impending alien invasion.} Prof. Xavier told him telepathically.

{I know professor. I think that Sam and I are looking at it right now.} he replied.

{WHAT!! They are here? This can't be good. Get all the X-men together in the den.} Xavier told him.

"Sam, we have to get everybody inside. The Professor wants to talk to everybody."

After everybody had gathered in the den, they were told of what was taking place.

"We are going to have to fight these aliens? But there is a whole army of them, and only about 14 of us." Bobby told everybody else.

"I know that the odds seem over whelming. I managed to contact Magneto, Juggernaut, Cyclops and Sabertooth. They agreed to join us and help fight these aliens. I know that the Justice League managed to recruit Iron man, the Hulk, Spiderman, Captain America and a few other superheroes and mutants. So we just may stand a chance." Xavier informed them all.

"Even if we are unable to defeat them all, we must at least take a stand." Wolverine told them all.

"I agree with Wolverine." A voice said from behind.

Everybody look back to see who the speaker was. It was Magneto and the Brotherhood.

"Now I know we have had our differences in the past. But I think that we should put those aside in order to fight this danger which we all face." He said again.

"Fine then. But just remember, no tricks. I will be watching you all very closely and if I suspect some fowl play, you will be sorry." Wolverine said to Magneto.

"Relax. We aren't going to try anything. At least not until the danger has passed." Sabertooth mocked Wolverine.

"Now that this has all been sorted out, we must first come up with a plan so that we can go fight these scumbags." Storm said.

Everyone was divided into teams of four, which meant that Aaron and Sam were the only group with two members. They all left the mansion and headed to their designated destinations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Sam and Aaron were positioning them selves, they could see how everybody had left the city in and attempt to excape from the impending doom. Buildings were deserted, streets littered with papers, while cars stood in the middle of the street. Everything seemed as quiet as a circus on a Sunday. Then from no where, small air crafts flew past them, heading to the large space ship. They opened fire on the spaceship, but were quickly put a stop to by the large spaceships guns and forcefields. All of a sudden a hatchway opened on the side of the mother ship, and hundreds of fighter ships flew out, blasting away at the remaining forces of the earth. There were large pods exiting the mother ship and landed on the ground. They turned out to be large robots which took out any ground based troops.

This is where the heroes had to grab in and start defending the human race. There were heroes like hawkgirl, superman, angel, etc who could fly that took to the air to fight the fighter planes. Those who couldn't fly took care of the ground based troops and robots. It was a tough fight and it seemed that even though the heroes were putting up a good fight, they just could'nt cope with the mass of the alien army. The robots were able to regenerate themselves, while most of the troops had forcefields around them, making it nigh impossible to attack the invaders.

Mean while Aaron and Sam were busy fighting aliens in the part that they had to protect. Though Aaron was coping just fine, Sam was starting to feel exhausted. He was using more power than ever before and it was quickly depleting his energy level. Soon he just couldn't keep up and he finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Aaron, seeing what had happened, rushed to his friends side in order to protect him from the alien invaders. He started to feel angry because he just couldn't seem to get these relentless aliens to cease their attack on him and Sam. He felt like there was no exit, and he hated to be cornered. So then, with one massive power up, he blew the alien troops away from him giving him enough time to charge up multiple energy blasts which he fired at the alien troops, obliterating them all. He took to the air and rushed at the robots, gaining speed as he flew. He tore right through the one robots body, causing it to explode. Next he went for the robot which was nearby and grabbed it by the one leg, and with a little effort, managed to pick it up and bash some other robots which were nearby. Afterwards he took the robot and tossed it high as he could and blew it up using one of his most powerful energy blasts he could muster.

He landed back on the ground, and sank to his one knee near Sam. Sam managed to look up at him and grinned.

"Did you defeat them?" He wanted to know.

"No. I just managed to delay them for a while. But I don't think we are any where near defeating them." Aaron replied. He stood up and walked a few feet. Sam got up and followed him. Just as he neared Aaron he saw an alien aim his weapon at Aaron.

"Look out!!" Sam shoved him out of the way taking the full blast himself.

"No, Sam!! Ugh, you fiends. How dare you do that. You will pay dearly for what you have done." Aaron screamed at them. Before the alien could point the gun at Aaron again, Aaron was beside him using super speed. Aaron grabbed the weapon and broke it in half. "No you don't."

He grabbed the alien by the throat and lifted him into the air. He felt so much anger that he almost couldn't control himself. He managed to enter the aliens mind. Now he couldn't understand what he heard the alien kept saying in his head, but from the pictures he saw, he knew what the aliens intended to do to the human race. The planned on capturing the planet and sell its inhabitants as slaves. These were planet pirates. Aaron felt so disgusted by what he saw that he decided that these aliens had to be stopped no matter the cost. There was more than just the earth at stake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The war with the aliens waged on. It seemed to never end. There just didn't seem to be an end to the aliens. It wasn't long before it was found out that the aliens were able to clone there soldiers at an amazing rate at certain laboratories which were built around the world. The human race was in tatters and the heroes suffered major losses. Aaron and Sam found out that Jake had been killed in combat, and that John had been captured. Among the other mutants dead were Kitty, Dazzler, Havok, Juggernaut and Quicksilver. There was news that Flash, Batman and Spiderman were also dead.

"What about those who are missing?" Storm wanted to know.

"Well word is that the following have been captured: Magneto, Superman, John, the Green Lantern, Sabertooth, Captain America and Beast." Wolverine told her. "We are about all that is left."

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked. "We will never be able to defeat them."

"I don't care what you decide to do. I am going to find John and avenge Jakes death. Those alien scums will regret the day that they came to earth." Sam swore. "I won't rest untill they are all dead."

"Sam, that isn't the correct way to handle things. We have to plan, or everything will have been for nothing." Xavier tried to explain.

"NO!! Look what planning has brought us. Nothing!! I will not just stand around while they kill more innocent people. It ends today." Sam shouted. And with that he stormed out of the room.

"Aaron, go after him. Make sure he doesn't do something that he will regret later." Xavier told Aaron.

"Sure thing." He replied and left the room going in pursuit of Sam.

Xxx

"Sam. Sam. Wait up. What has got into you? I know how you feel about your brothers. I feel as if they are my brothers as well. But if you go and get yourself killed now, Jake will have died for nothing. And who will help rescue John? We need you. But you have to remain focused." Aaron said to sam.

"I guess you are right. I won't be much of a difference against them on my own anyways. I never was as good as my two bros."

"That is not true and you know it. You can't compare yourself to them. You are a strong mutant. You have unique powers. You just have to use it to your advantage."

Xxxxxx

Later that night the X –men got together at one of these laboratories. The plan was to destroy these labs in order to prevent the aliens from cloning new soldiers. When everybody was in their places, the attack ensued. The aliens had no idea what was going on. While they were fighting the X-men noticed that the aliens were weakened by the cold and it slowed them down. So Bobby and Sam used this to their advantages. They started to lower the temperature, while the X-men took out the almost frozen aliens.

Word of their victory spread like wild fire, and before long all the labs except one were destroyed. This seemed to be the main lab, so it was under heavy guard. Word was that many of the hostages were held inside as well. If they managed to destroy the lab tonight and free the other hostages, then things could only get better.

"Ok, guys. Listen up. This is the last lab, so we really need to take it down. But it is under heavy guard, so extra precaution is needed. We can't afford to slack down now." Wolverine told everybody.

"He is right. A straight forward head to head attack won't work. We need to be extra careful." J'onn informed them.

"Aaron, we need you to be our first line of offence. We need you to try and take out the robots. Colossus will help you. While you two do that, the rest will take out the ground troops." Wolverine said.

Both Aaron and Colossus agreed. They left to get started.

"Colossus, I will fly up and start throwing energy blasts at them. Try and knock them off their feet and disable them." Aaron told his partner.

"All right. Will do." He replied.

Aaron took to the air and rushed forward, blasting the wall down for the others. He created more energy blasts which he then threw at the robots. Colossus rushed forward, knocking over whatever came into his reach. The rest of the team came rushing in, taking care of what remained of the ground infantry. After they got inside the building they were met with a surprise. It seemed as if Superman had managed to get free of his captors and was walking towards the team. However Aaron managed to sense that something was not as it should be.

"Be careful, guys. He is not as he seems. I think he has been brainwashed to think of us as his enemies. You guys go take care of the others. I will handle Superman." He warned the others.

"Listen Aaron, we know that you are strong, but I don't think you even understand what power superman wields. He could kill you with one blow." J'onn said. "Let me try and convince him to remember."

"It's alright. I know how strong he is. I can sense his power level. I should be able to put up a fight and distract him while you guys fix things." Aaron said trying to convince him. The truth was he knew superman was strong, but he didn't know if superman could also suppress his power like he did. And if he could, how strong was he really.

He stopped in front superman and they stared at each other for a while. Then superman spoke: "You can't stop them Aaron. I couldn't and you can't. So just give up and join them. It's the best thing you can do. Take your friends into consideration. If you don't, they will all die."

"I can't do that. You know that. I will put an end to this madness once and for all. Let's get this started so that we can sort this out."

They rushed at each other, punching and kicking. The fighting got intense as they moved up into the air. Aaron charged an energy blast and threw it at superman. The blast made a huge explosion, causing a huge cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cloud cleared, he saw superman stand up straight, little signs of the huge explosion which he had just experienced.

"He he. I hope you can do better than that. Because if it was your best, then I guess this fight is over."

"Actually I am just getting started. I just wanted to test your fighting style and just how strong you really are." Aaron informed him.

They rushed at each other again, trading punch for punch, kick for kick. Aaron managed to land a punch on superman, knocking him back through a wall. He rushed forward and kicked superman back again. He then picked up superman and charged his fist full of energy. He punched the struggling superman in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Sorry man. I didn't want it to be like this, but I have to protect the good." He then laid superman one side where he wouldn't get hurt, and moved on to catch up to the group. Once he caught up, he saw that they had managed to free the others and destroy the main control system. They had done it. They had destroyed all the cloning labs. Now they just had to attack the mother ship.

Little did they know that this was just the beginning of stuff to happen, and that that things would never be the same again for any of them.


End file.
